


She deserves better

by robronfan18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: When hiram kicks veronica out she is forced to live in the basement at pops jughead finds her one night and finally snaps





	She deserves better

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick short story let me know what you think in the comments

A bang wakes veronica from her sleep

Veronica:hello... pop

She quickly grabs a baseball bat from the side of her makeshift bed and walks to the door and opens it walking out into the basement

Jughead:veronica

Shes screams and turns towards the voice with her bat held high

Jughead:woah hey its just me put the bat down

Veronica:jughead what the hell are you doing here

Jughead:i left my jacket what are you doing here and why are you in pyjamas

Veronica:i um...

Jughead:wait ronnie are you sleeping here

Veronica:yes

Jughead:why aren't you sleeping at home

Veronica:because i dont have a home jug

Jughead:what

Veronica:when i bought pops of dad i gave up my right to live at the pembrooke

Jughead feels the rage build up inside him when he sees veronica cry

Jughead:come here

He opens his arms and veronica rushes into them

Jughead: get your stuff im gonna take you to cheryls your not staying here another night

He holds her tightly already thinking of ways to make hiram pay for what hes done

 

* * *

 

Later at the pembrooke hiram walks over to his study and finds the door open

Hiram:Hermione

He walks in to find the lights out and jumps when he hears a voice

Jughead:mr lodge how nice to see you

The lights are turned on and jughead is sat at hirams desk

Hiram:Jughead how did you..

Jughead:how did i get in? oh i,ll let you worry about that. i think we have more important things to talk about like how you kicked your own daughter out because you could no longer wrap her around your fucking little finger

Hiram:veronica made her choice as her father it is my job to teach her that actions have consequences

Jughead:no your no father your not even worthy of that name and she deserves so much better

Hiram:is that what you came here to tell me

Jughead:no i came here to tell you that you are treading on thin ice youve already had Archie arrested and veronica kicked out and if you mess with my freinds one more time me and the serpents will make your life a living hell and when you least expect it we will strike

Hiram:im not scared of you Jughead

Jughead smirks

Jughead:maybe not yet but believe me

He takes a step forward and hiram takes a quick step back

Jughead:you will be

Sweetpea and fangs come out from the shadows and stand at either side of jughead

Jughead:well i think ive made my point so nice that we had this chat sleep well mr lodge

The three of them walk of smirking leaving hiram alone in the dimly lit room.


End file.
